Carolina
Freelancer Agent Carolina is a main character in Red vs. Blue and the main protagonist of the Project Freelancer Saga. She is a rogue agent in the Special Operations program, Project Freelancer, and was part of an experimental program as a result of the Director of the project speeding along experiments to discover traits with aggressive A.I. Carolina in particular was implanted with two A.I. in her head. According to Delta "she only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did." She is voiced by Jen Brown, who also voiced Pyrrha Nikos in RWBY. Role in Plot Early Years Prior to becoming an agent of Project Freelancer, Carolina had lost her mother during the Great War, which sent her father into a deep depression. As she got older, she developed a romantic relationship with York, who would eventually be with her as a fellow agent in Project Freelancer. Since then, she has become the most combatively skilled soldier in the entire project. Project Freelancer Battling the Insurrection Carolina first appeared in Number One, where she aided North and South at the Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility. After battling several Insurrectionists, Carolina extracts North and South from the area and onto a Pelican. The team escape the base as it explodes behind them but are pursued by two Longswords. The team, fortunately, make it to the rendezvous and the Mother of Invention destroys the Longswords as the Pelican docks. Back on the frigate, Carolina is briefed on information the data file held: coordinates for a major target for Project Freelancer. The New Recruit Afterwards, Carolina is seen with Washington, North, South, and C.T. overlooking a battle consisting of York, Wyoming, and Maine, vs. new Agent Texas. Carolina shows a dislike for Tex due to her skill; which put Carolina's position as Number 1 on the leaderboard at risk. When the battle gets out of control, Carolina calls F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical crew to aid York, after the latter is blasted by a frag grenade. The Freelancers race to York's aid, until the Director enters the area and scolds them. After the Director leaves, Carolina spots a team of black-uniformed medics assisting Tex, and notices the latter's arm sparking from an "injury". Carolina makes note of this and marks it as interesting. Mission for the Sarcophagus Later on, the Freelancers attend a mission briefing, in which Carolina takes lead and explains the situation. She informs the others that they must infiltrate a 110 story building and obtain an item codenamed the Sarcophagus from the Insurrection. To do so, Carolina divides the group into two teams: Team A, consisting of herself, Washington, and Maine; and Team B, consisting of North Dakota, Wyoming, and C.T. York soon recovers and joins Team A on the mission, pleasing Carolina. After the briefing concludes, Teams A and B are sent on their objectives. Team A successfully enter the building and Carolina has York pick a holographic lock, but the latter accidentally sets off an alarm. Nevertheless, Team A enter the vault and investigate, while York provides recon. When the Sarcophagus is found, Carolina kicks Maine out of a window to balance the Sarcophagus up to the roof for evac. Soon after, Carolina fights and defeats a heavily armored Flame trooper with Wash and the two regroup with York on the roof, where they then discover Agent Texas. Carolina realizes that Tex was behind the explosion at the Research Facility and questions her, until, suddenly, Insurrectionists surround the four. Carolina uses her Camouflage to attack the soldiers while the building is being targeted. After the building is hit by a MAC round from the Mother of Invention, the Freelancers escape the collapsing center of it. After Tex and Wash successfully escape with the Sarcophagus, Carolina and York are rescued by Maine in a Warthog, and the three drive away down a highway. Carolina contacts Team B for a status report and North reveals that they are pinned down but sends Team A after the briefcase. After Team A successfully obtain the briefcase from Rhee Sebial, they drive off in their Warthog, but are pursued by Hornets. Carolina and Maine battle two Insurrectionists, but Maine is injured. Maine tries to kill the enemies with his brute shot, but hits the rear tire of the truck the four are on and causes it to swerve. As the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier regains the briefcase, Carolina and York chase after him. Tex arrives and speeds ahead in pursuit, much to Carolina's annoyance. Carolina has York abort and uses her Speed Unit to catch up to Tex. After Tex fails to kill the soldier, Carolina pursues him on the rooftops. She manages to knock him off the highway, but misses the briefcase, allowing Tex to obtain it herself. Following the mission, Carolina has been moved down to No. 2, with Tex replacing her on the No. 1 spot. The Director approaches her and informs her that next mission will cause her to do questionable things, but Carolina agrees to do it nonetheless. A.I. Interaction Carolina is seen again in Season 10, on board a Pelican dropship. She and her team, consisting of Washington, North, South, and C.T., begin their mission on accessing an Insurrectionist spacecraft and finding its Leader. They exit the Pelican using jetpacks and enter the enemy ship, fighting off a high number of soldiers in the process. Carolina uses a Gravity Hammer and two plasma rifles during the fight in order to overcome her enemies. After the fight, Carolina gives her team orders on finding the Leader and securing the area, in which she notices that C.T. is nowhere in sight. South then informs her of the leader's location in Bone Valley, and Carolina preps the team to return to the Mother of Invention so they can go to Bone Valley. As they fly to their extraction, the Staff of Charon reveals itself and attacks the Mother of Invention. Before escaping, the Staff of Charon leaves behind a nuclear device, forcing the Freelancer team to retreat. Carolina's team makes it to the Pelican and escape before the nuclear device goes off. When the Director asks if everyone is accounted for, Carolina tells him of C.T.'s defection. Later, during a class about A.I. theory, Carolina explains to South why the latter is attending the class although she has no A.I. York states that Carolina gave her A.I., Sigma to Maine, but Carolina tells him that the reason was so Maine would be able to communicate after his throat injury. After class, Carolina reports to the Director and informs him about C.T.'s affiliation with the Insurrection. The Director sends her on a mission to retrieve C.T.'s armor at the Longshore Shipyards, in which Carolina asks if there would be any personnel joining her. This angers the Director, who in which tells her that he will take care of personnel. Carolina stands down and looks at the leaderboard to see Tex still at the No. 1 spot, worried that she will arrive during the mission. Rivalry with Texas Carolina, Washington, York, North Dakota, and South Dakota arrive at the Mother of Invention hangar bay to prepare for their mission. They board the Pelican, piloted by Four Seven Niner, and fly to their destination at the Longshore Shipyards. At their arrival at the Insurrection base, the Freelancers attack. After failing to eliminate a sniper group, Carolina contacts North for assistance. After North eliminates the snipers, Carolina battles Girlie and the Demo Man with Maine. After the two defeat the Insurrectionist pair, Carolina regroups with York, Washington, and Wyoming, who are pinned down by Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners. Tex suddenly arrives and dashes past the twin soldiers, initiating Carolina to hastily chase after her. When Carolina catches up with Tex, the two confront C.T. and the Leader. C.T. tries to tell them about the Director's crimes and true intentions, but the two refuse to listen. Carolina then engages C.T. while Tex battles the Leader. As the battle escalates, Tex throws one of the Leader's tomahawks at C.T., fatally wounding her. As the Leader drags C.T. into an escape pod, Carolina berates Tex for killing a teammate, but the latter tells her that C.T. is now a traitor, before calling for extraction. With the mission a failure, Carolina begins to extensively train, in order to bring herself back up to the No. 1 spot on the leaderboard. Feeling envious of Agent Texas, Carolina retreats to a locker room where Sigma and Gamma inform her about Tex's pairing with Omega, who is said to be the most powerful of all the fragments. Carolina then realizes that Tex is only superior because of Omega and, as a result, speaks with the Director and Counselor about an A.I. implantation. When the Director tells her that the next two A.I. are set up to be paired with Washington and South Dakota, he gives Carolina a choice of who to delay. Carolina makes a bold decision to take both A.I., delaying both Wash and South. Carolina then enters surgery for implantation, receiving Eta and Iota, and soon afterwards, demands a match with Tex. As the match begins, the Director questions why there is an unscheduled fight, and upon seeing Tex, cries out her name (Allison). His actions send everyone into extreme pain, as A.I. voices begin screaming the word "Allison" around the room. Carolina pleads to make the voices stop, but the Director does nothing. Tex decides to ease her suffering by knocking her out, causing her to fall into a coma. Freelancer Break-In After awaking from her coma, Carolina stormed to the Director and Counselor, demanding she keep her A.I. and wasn't going to give them up because of a miscalculation. When Texas, now gone rogue, infiltrates an unauthorized sector of the Mother of Invention, the Director instructs Carolina do what she must to stop her. Along the way, Carolina meets York and realizes he is supporting Tex. York tries to convince her to help them, but Carolina refuses and fights him. After defeating York, Carolina confronts Tex and the two battle on the bridge of the ship. While fighting, the two weaken the observation window of the ship's bridge, causing the force of the blows to send it into the atmosphere. The ship then crash lands on a frozen planet, where Carolina is ejected out of the ship through the weakened window, landing near a cliff. Agent Maine, now The Meta, soon approaches her and forcibly removes her two A.I., Eta and Iota, before tossing her off the cliff. However, Carolina manages to use her grappling gun to presumably save herself, leading everyone to believe that she died in the fall. Post-War Hunting the Director After her supposed death and The Meta's defeat, Carolina, with the help of the Reds and Blues, rescues Epsilon from the memory unit and tells him that he's going to help her kill the Director. Epsilon questions how she is alive, but Washington interrupts, stating that the others need help. At the front of the UNSC Archives, Carolina attacks UNSC soldiers while waiting for their extraction. After Grif eliminates the soldiers, Carolina begins barking orders at the Reds and Blues. The group don't understand her orders however, so Washington explains it for them. After leaving, the group make an unexpected stop at a Wind Power facility. This angers Carolina and she walks away, prompting Wash to follow her inside the facility itself. While performing further investigation, Carolina shows regret over Maine's rampage due to Sigma's control and feels that the Director was somehow behind Sigma and The Meta's rampage. Suddenly, Carolina and Wash spot Tucker and Epsilon spying on them, in which Carolina threatens them to get out. Soon after, with Wash unable to find anything new inside the facility, Carolina decides to leave Zanzibar and locate a new target: C.T. The Reds, Blues, and Carolina soon arrive at the desert, where Carolina and Washington head for C.T.'s location. There, Carolina tells Wash that the body they are looking is actually the Insurrection Leader's, who took C.T.'s identity along with a datapad containing information about the Director. After investigating the information on the datapad, Carolina leaves to a nearby island to check on some "unfinished business", inadvertently taking Epsilon with her, who is stored inside her Mongoose. At an Abandoned Island Fortress, Carolina investigates the site where York was killed many years ago. Soon after, Epsilon makes his presence known, takes the form of Epsilon-Delta, and initiates a memory sequence that he had uncovered while browsing through the Director's files. In the logs, a holographic representation of York states that he had recieved a transmission from Project Freelancer, saying that someone was causing them some trouble, leading him to believe that Carolina was still alive. However, in the final recording, York sadly reveals that it was Texas, not Carolina who was still active. After the log ends, Epsilon informs Carolina on more intel, in which the latter thanks him. The pair then return to the desert and tell the Reds and Blues that they are all going back to Outpost 17-B. Conflict with the Reds and Blues When the Reds and Blues arrive at Valhalla, Carolina asks Wash to show her the remains of the ship. When Carolina inspects the ship, she has Epsilon and Wash scavenge for evidence, vowing that Texas can't keep her secrets from her. However, the search turns out to be fruitless, frustrating Carolina. When Carolina decides to leave Valhalla, Washington, annoyed with her attitude, sternly reminds her that their chances of finding anything was slim and explains that the Reds and Blues won't be ready to leave. Carolina glares at Wash and states that the mission will be completed regardless. Carolina gathers the Reds and Blues to prepare to leave Valhalla, until Epsilon asks to speak with her alone. Epsilon tells Carolina to let go of her rivalry with Tex because she wouldn't find the Director if she didn't stay focused. Carolina then pulls out the dog tag Washington scavenged from the ship and discovers that it belonged to C.T. Realizing that there is data stored on it, Epsilon enters the dog tag and returns to inform Carolina that he knows the Director's location. Carolina and Epsilon soon gather the Reds and Blues inside the Red Team's Hologram Chamber and inform them of their plan to kill the Director. However, the group refuses to help them. As the squad crumbles, Carolina threatens to shoot Tucker when he refuses to follow her orders, but Washington, stops her in retaliation. Carolina is shocked at Wash's actions and becomes remorseful as Wash angrily tells her he won't let her condemn his "friends." After Epsilon furiously blames the Reds and Blues for all of his problems, the group walk out on them, leaving Carolina and Epsilon alone in the chamber. Confronting the Director Upon arriving with Epsilon at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, the pair meet with F.I.L.S.S., who informs them that the Director was still inside. After gaining access, the two enter a teleporter and come face to face with an army of robotic Tex drones. Undaunted, Carolina attacks, using everything in the room to her full advantage. After charging at the army with her Speed Unit, Carolina is ultimately knocked down and admits that she could never beat Tex. As the drones surround her, the Reds and Blues come to her, and Epsilon's, rescue. Her morale restored, Carolina and the Reds and Blues manage to defeat the rest of the copies once Epsilon enters them and shuts them down. Carolina and Epsilon soon find the Director watching a video file of Allison repeatedly. The Director pleads for more time so he can bring back Allison right, but Epsilon demands that they kill him and make him pay for what he has done. Carolina attempts to rekindle her hatred towards the Director, but simply gives him a disappointed frown, her anger having ebbed away from her experiences and seeing how broken the Director has become. Before leaving, she kisses the Director on the forehead and, upon his request, leaves him her pistol. Epsilon is enraged at the loss, but Carolina reminds him that he himself taught that people needed to let go. After leaving, Epsilon and Carolina help relocate the Reds and Blues to a new home, where they continue their usual antics. Overlooking both teams on a cliff, Epsilon decides to stay with them, but Carolina mentions that she intercepted a transmission detailing thugs that have stolen Freelancer equipment, and offers Epsilon to accompany her. She then quotes her mother on a saying on goodbyes, and Epsilon remarks that Carolina's mother was a smart lady, though Carolina counters this by mentioning her horrible taste in men. The two then both disappear from the area, as Caboose looks on from below. Chorus Civil War Investigating the Space Pirates In Season 11, Locus is seen communicating with who he believes to be a superior, whose voice is distorted. This is soon revealed to be Carolina, who expresses interest in a sealed UNSC crate that Locus had secured earlier on. When he suggests he execute a captured Sarge, Donut, and Washington, she challenges him, asking if he feels threatened by them. When he responds negatively, she reaffirms for him to obey orders before stating that she would see him soon. Weeks later, Carolina and Epsilon infiltrate an abandoned F.A.C. munitions facility and obtain data regarding stolen Freelancer equipment. After Epsilon helps Carolina escape the compound, the two discover that Control, Locus, and a mercenary named Felix have obtained advanced weaponry and plan to kill Chorus' inhabitants as well as the Reds and Blues. Aiding the Reds and Blues In order to save them, Carolina poses as a mercenary and successfully rescues the Blood Gulch Crew from the Mercenary Team at F.A.C. Outpost 37 by using a Teleportation Grenade to escape; albeit being stabbed in the leg by Felix during their battle. Arriving at her secret Forest Base, Carolina and Epsilon explain to the Reds and Blues that their ship was purposely crashed on Chorus by the Space Pirates, who are mass-producing advanced versions of the ship's Freelancer equipment. In order to learn more about the pirates' weaponry, the group analyze Grif's Suppressor, and discover a connection between it and the Teleportation Grenades. In order to find out who supplied the grenades, Carolina and the Blues decide to search one half of the ship at Crash Site Alpha, while the Reds search the ship's manifest at Crash Site Bravo. While at the crash site, the Blues and Carolina obtain data from the ship, but are soon attacked by Space Pirates. As they close in on them, Tucker frantically removes the drive containing the data, forcing the group to teleport away. Returning to the forest, Caboose is nearly killed by a Space Pirate, but Carolina rescues him at the cost of re-injuring her leg. After Dr. Grey patches Carolina up, she and Wash interrogate the mercenary, Zachary Miller, who reveals that the tractor beam at Crash Site Alpha was responsible for bringing them to Chorus. Suddenly, more space pirates attack the base, forcing Wash to teleport the group to the fueling station, where he reveals that Freckles' storage unit contains a tracking device. After Epsilon removes the tracker, Felix and Locus contact the Blood Gulch Crew and offer them a first-class trip off Chorus. Distrustful of the two, the group are forced to decide on whether they stop the Space Pirates and save the Chorus armies or take the Pirates' offer and return home. Going to War It is revealed that the crew chose the former, as they execute a sneak attack on the mercenaries at Radio Jammer Station 1C. After Felix reveals the Pirates' plans to Tucker, Carolina and the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, allowing Epsilon to send Felix's recorded words from Tucker's helmet cam to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away, vowing that they will return. After the Feds and Rebels form a truce, they pick up the Blood Gulch Crew from the radio jammer station and thank them for their efforts. Regrouping at the New Republic HQ, Epsilon processes the manifest, and informs Carolina on the true identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. When the Chairman declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, Federal Army, and New Republic, accept his declaration. A month later, Carolina oversees the seizing of a Charon facility alongside Epsilon, Tucker, and Sarge. After discovering an alien temple nearby, the team get help from Dr. Grey, who decides to further study it with Tucker, Caboose and Sarge. When Tucker accidentally reactivates the temple, all of Charon's hybrid weapons explode. The group inform the others at Armonia of this and devise a plan to fight the pirates while they're down: Kimball, Wash, the Reds, and Chorus armies will attack the pirates at Crash Site Alpha while Carolina, Dr. Grey, and the Blues follow coordinates the temple emitted. Upon arriving at their destination, the group find an energy portal and learn that only a true warrior of mental clarity and great strength can be accepted through. When Carolina decides to pass through she sees illusions of the Freelancers and Blood Gulch Crew die, shocking her and causing her to fail, though she keeps the details vague to her team. Caboose is then sent through and manages to pass the test, befriending an alien A.I. he names Santa in the process. Santa informs them of the Temple of Communication, which will allow them to make contact with Earth without the disruption of the radio jammers. He also mentions the planet's Purge and the location of a key that can activate it. Just then the group is ambushed by Sharkface and his band of space pirates, forcing Carolina to activate her bubble shield to protect her friends. After Sharkface leaves for the key, Carolina contacts Doyle and tells him to send a squad to obtain the key at the east mountains before the mercs do. After Grey and Freckles kill the pirates, the group learn that Doyle himself flew to the mountains and obtained the key, prompting them to go after him. Upon arrival the team encounter Sharkface, who persuades Carolina into chasing him. When the two engage in combat, Sharkface quickly overwhelms Carolina, forcing her to push Epsilon to run all of her enhancements in order to beat him. Epsilon, however, is unable to and fails, causing Carolina to fall off a cliff. Assault on Armonia Luckily, due to the surrounding trees breaking her fall, Carolina survives and returns to Armonia with the rest of the assault and away teams. After Dr. Grey patches her up, Carolina confronts Epsilon about his actions at the east mountains, in which Epsilon explains that he can't run multiple enhancements at once since he is only a fragment. Afterward, Carolina helps Doc and the Reds and Blues hold a counseling session for Kimball and Doyle, in hopes to improve their relationship, but things quickly go south. Suddenly, the session comes to an abrupt end when Armonia becomes under attack by Space Pirates. In order to survive, Epsilon suggests eradicating the pirates by overloading the nuclear reactor in the center of the city, with Carolina, Wash, and Kimball being sent to overload it. However, after running into Sharkface, Carolina convinces him to spare the other two and fight her alone, which he agrees to. As the two engage in battle, Carolina apologizes to Sharkface for what Project Freelancer did to him and his friends, but Sharkface refuses her apology and attacks. As they fight, Epsilon helps Carolina hop onto a monorail and flee, but Sharkface catches up to them. Luckily, Carolina manages to outmatch Sharkface and soon regroups with Wash and Kimball, who quickly execute him. After the Reds drop off the Blues in a safe area, they return to the city and pick up Carolina, Epsilon, Wash, and Kimball. However, they realize that Doyle decided to remain in the city to ignite the reactor, in an act of self sacrifice. When Doyle does so, he kills a majority of the space pirates and destroys the city, causing a huge nuclear blast. Thus, Carolina uses her Domed Energy Shield on top of the Pelican to protect her friends. After escaping, Kimball and the crew regroup at Crash Site Bravo with the armies, who mourn the loss of Doyle. As the crew formulate a counterattack plan to stop Felix and Locus, Kimball delivers a speech to the Chorus armies that motivates them to fight as one. Personality Carolina has a very similar personality to Tex, as both are ambitious, strong willed, and rarely break into humor. This is possibly because Tex is based on her mother, who may have left a large impact on Carolina. However, Carolina tries to hide her emotions more so, as she focuses more on her goals. As a result, she avoids becoming attached to others, as she has experienced losing those dear to her multiple times, such as her mother, York, and Maine. She seemingly has developed an inferiority complex, as she often tries to prove herself multiple times and admits that she could never beat Tex, who her father, the Director, shows more care for. However, as Season 10 progressed, Carolina began to show more confidence in herself and expressed more of her emotions. She became more willing to tell jokes and developed a strong attachment to the Blood Gulch soldiers, most notably Epsilon. Skills and Abilities Combat Carolina is a very powerful and capable Freelancer, perhaps one of the most proficient in the series. During Season 9, she was shown to have been the highest ranking freelancer for most of the season, which is a testament to her skill. She has displayed the ability to take out multiple foes at once with martial arts alone, as shown during the episodes Number One and The Sarcophagus, in which she does so with the help of her Camouflage Armor Enhancement in the latter and despite being heavily outnumbered and outgunned in the former. She further displays these skills in Spiral, where she is not only able to hold her own against but is also able to overwhelm two Insurrectionist soldiers, both of which were notable for being able to completely overwhelm Maine not so long before. Weaponry Carolina has been shown to be skilled with multiple weapons but uses the magnum and grappling hook. The Magnum seems to be her primary weapon, as she uses it in every battle-related appearance of hers. The grappling hook, which looks like a black pistol, she often uses with great skill in three instances; the first, in Number One, she uses it to divert the direction of a turret at the ground after Red Demo Man attempted to kill her, South and North with it. The second time was when she chased down the Sleeveless Insurrectionist atop buildings, using the grappling hook to swing from one building to the next. The third instance was when she grappled Washington, in order to save him from a nuke. In Season 10, however, Carolina seems to have expanded her arsenal. During Revenants, she is seen wielding a Battle Rifle and uses it to fight off attackers. During Episode 2, Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, while also making good use of a Gravity Hammer. She later uses two Plasma Rifles during the battle at the Longshore Shipyards, as well as using for the first time a Humbler stun device upon contact with the Insurrection members she was fighting. Agility Carolina has also displayed great reflexes, as shown in Spiral, as she is seen dodging a round from a sniper rifle from an insurrectionist and evading many rounds from an Assault Rifle during battle with another Insurrectionist despite the close distance. She was even capable of dodging five point-blank shots from a pistol with a helix jump, which immediately followed into a counterattack with a slash and stab from Maine's newly acquired Brute Shot. Her reflexes were hinted at during Introductions, where she makes note of having never been hit by lock down paint during a training session, a feat that none of the other Freelancers so far, other than perhaps Tex has displayed. As a testament to Carolina's agility, she has never been hit by gunfire in Season 9, and only once in Season 10. Resourcefulness Carolina is also resourceful, being capable of using her immediate environment to her advantage, as displayed where she makes use of a hanging banshee by launching it at the Insurrectionist Flame soldier with a frag grenade and immediately after throwing a gravity hammer at his head to deal a finishing blow, ending that confrontation. This feat is further exemplified when Wash comments on it as "just showing off." Carolina is also a good leader, being able to keep her team organized and is capable of improvising. Trivia *Carolina could be considered the main protagonist of the Project Freelancer Saga, due to the fact that most of the story from seasons 9 and 10 revolves around her memories and goals. * It is confirmed in Don't Say It ''that Carolina is the daughter of Allison and the Director. * Due to the fact that Sigma was originally her A.I and the Eta and Iota A.I.s were intended to be implanted with Agents Washington and South Dakota, Carolina can be considered to be indirectly responsible for their fates and actions, not only for Maine's rampage as The Meta, but also for Washington's implantation with Epsilon and subsequent mental breakdown, along with South's lost chance to have an A.I. and in turn, North's eventual death. * Carolina is one of the few characters in the series with her own distinct theme (others, most notably, being Tex and The Meta). The theme makes its first appearance, along with Carolina's, in ''Number One, and appears to be symbolic of her status as a tragic hero, using a major-minor half scale motif to create a melancholic and fairly sad theme. It also appears to have some similarities to Tex's theme, and the two are frequently played counterpoint whenever Carolina and Tex interact on-screen. Wash Reds and Blues.png Carolina Halo 4.png Carolina 22 2.png 640px-Wash and Carolina fire.png WashingtonFacingCarolina.png Category:Internet Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Female Category:Military Category:Anti Hero Category:Rivals Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Category:Big Good Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Orphans Category:Spoilers Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Envious Category:Mechanically Modified Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Special Agents Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Red vs Blue heroes